Te olvidaste
by lisa-mustang
Summary: Sólo hace falta una mirada para encender pasiones y convertirlas en sus más grandes fantasías / One-Shot Huddy! NR 18!


Hola chicos! Les traigo mi nuevo fic n_n

Es un one-shot... huddy obvio!!! Espero que lo disfruten, ya que ese es el punto de un fic, 'entretener':3

Te olvidaste

- Olvidaste el historial de tu paciente... – mira el archivo – en la basura... – le recalca Cuddy.

- Esa era la idea mujer! – Dijo él con un puchero en su cara.

Cuddy rodó sus ojos, se cruzó de brazos esperando que House dejara de ver la televisión, pero no hubo respuesta de éste, extendió sus brazos a sus costados y dejó su expediente en la mesa haciendo un poco de ruido.

- Calla mujer! No ves que va a tener gemelos? – Le reclamó House.

- No quiero volver a ver un expediente médico en un basurero – Le advirtió ella.

- Tarde... – Dijo él luego de lanzar el expediente a un basurero que había al lado del televisor.

Cuddy lo miró enfadada, y volvió a recoger el expediente, esta vez, lo lanza con fuerza al pecho de House, él la miró molesto, tomó el expediente y lo dejó en la mesa, volvió a fijar sus ojos al televisor. Justamente, Hospital General, terminó. House estiró los brazos, tomó su bastón y se paró. Lisa lo detuvo.

- Creo que es hora de hacer mi trabajo – Le dijo él.

- House... se trata de un paciente muy importante... es el hijo de mi hermana.

- Te olvidaste que no soy benevolente, cierto?

- Y tú te olvidaste que soy tu jefa y puedo obligarte – Le dijo poniendo un dedo en el pecho de House.

- Veré que puedo hacer... no siempre soy tan perfecto.

Cuddy asintió con un gesto facial, House se fue a la otra oficina con su pizarra y su plumón de pizarra, anotaba síntomas y revisaba expedientes, radiografías y resultados de biopsias y resonancias magnéticas. Pasaban minutos, e incluso un par de horas, House tenía ya algunas teorías, pero había pequeños detalles que no encajaban y hacían detener su teoría para pensar en otra.

House se dio la vuelta, y ella estaba ahí, de hecho, estuvo todo el rato con él, observándolo. Se miraron fijamente, había un silencio incómodo que House decidió romper.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí todavía? – Le preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

- Porque sí... – Cuddy se cruzó de brazos.

Lisa se acercó seductoramente a House, él sólo mantuvo su mirada clavada en su figura. La luz de la luna que atravesaba la ventana y enmarcaba su figura era perfecta esa noche, él no dejaba de mirarla.

- ¿Por qué me estás mirando tanto? – Preguntó ella algo incómoda.

- Porque me gustas... – Dijo sin dudarlo.

House dejó el marcador en la mesa de vidrio que había ahí, y se acercó a ella, Cuddy se puso algo nerviosa, pero sin embargo no se alejó, en cambio, se acercó también a él, puso sus manos en su pecho y lo miró directo a los ojos, a esos ojos azules que tenía frente a ella, a esos ojos que la volvían loca.

House dejó de lado su bastón y puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Cuddy, la miró, miró esa cara que lo volvía loco, esos ojos que lo embobecían, esos labios que lo provocaban cada vez más.

Ella sólo permaneció ahí, con un semblante tranquilo. House acercó su rostro al de ella, y la besó tiernamente, ella ni si quiera lo esperaba, creyó que iba a recibir un beso apasionado y algo más pervertido, aunque eso no la decepcionaba, de hecho, le encantaba eso. Le respondió también de forma tierna y puso sus manos en la cabeza de House para hacer ese beso más apasionado, claro que él no se defendió ante esto, decidió hacerle caso ahora.

El beso se hacía cada vez más apasionado, pero la falta de oxígeno los hizo separarse, House la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la otra oficina, la sentó en su escritorio, cerró las persianas y la puerta, se dirigió hasta donde estaba Lisa y volvió a besarla. De pronto, sus manos estaban quitándole la blusa salvajemente y de pronto, su ropa interior voló, y sus manos estaban ahora en sus pechos.

Cuddy gemía por placer, por sentir esas maravillosas manos sobre ella, por sentir que de repente, el cielo bajaba por y para ella. Aunque ella tampoco quería ser la débil, de a poco, fue desabotonando la camisa de House, luego, se sentó en sus piernas, para poder acomodarse mejor. Lo volvió a besar, sintió su excitación en ella, le fascinó, le quitó la camisa rápidamente, sus manos recorrían su pecho y espalda, gemía sólo por el hecho de tocarlo y acariciarlo.

Lisa se sacó la falta y su ropa interior, para poder disfrutar más la situación, mientras, ella misma, se encargaba de desnudar a House, sólo quedaba él con su bóxer, ella besó a House y le quitó el bóxer que dejaba al descubierto su notable erección. Lisa se sentó en él, sentía a House dentro de ella, gritaba el nombre de él una y otra vez.

House la sostenía de la cintura, abrazaba su espalda y besaba sus pechos, a la vez que sentía que estaba dentro de ella, se contenía de no gritar, sólo suspiraba y gemía de placer, era una mezcla de sensaciones increíbles, sensaciones indescriptibles para ese momento tan maravilloso para ambos.

House estaba exhausto, ambos ya habían llegado al clímax susurrando el nombre del otro. Lisa tenía su respiración agitada, lo besó una vez más, se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

- ¿Se te olvidó que tenías trabajo que hacer? – Le dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

House le sonrió.

Fin...

Bien!!! Espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño one-shot n_n!!

Viva el Huddy!! *o*!!!

¿Te gustó mi historia? Coméntalo en un review :3


End file.
